


the power of dreams (that power is yet unknown)

by nekumoment



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: - by somebody who has played twewy!, Adventure, Composer bullshit, Crossover, Friendship, HEAVY TWEWY SPOILERS, Multi, No beta we die like neku, Post KH3 + Re:mind, THE ENTRY FEE SHUFFLE, all lore will be handled rather vaguely, also nobody is cishet. nobody, background shiki/eri, background sora/riku/kairi - Freeform, dream eater nonsense, events from TWEWY: A New Day are disregarded, in proper twewy fashion, somewhat self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekumoment/pseuds/nekumoment
Summary: ”The edges of sleep and death touch, and one can’t help the occasional crossover.”In which Sora wakes up in the middle of a massive crosswalk with nothing but a pin clutched in his hand, and to his knowledge, without a single person in the world who cares about him. He meets a mysterious boy named Riku, and they decide to forge a pact in order to survive the Reaper’s Game.(a god slumbers beneath the city, hiding from his friend in the aftermath of what was, depending on who you ask, a rather regretful three weeks)
Relationships: Bito "Beat" Daisukenojo & Bito "Rhyme" Raimu & Misaki Shiki & Sakuraba Neku, Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) & Kiryu “Joshua” Yoshiya, Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya & Sakuraba Neku, Sakuraba Neku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora & Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 15





	the power of dreams (that power is yet unknown)

——————————

The first thing Riku became aware of was the static.

He blinked, if only to make sure his eyes really were open. The space he found himself in was pitch black, and he was unable to see even himself in the darkness. The sound of static seemed to come from all directions at once, completely surrounding him. A chill settled into his skin. Something was very wrong here.

There was no sign of Sora. Riku seemed to have successfully entered a dream, but he’d never experienced one like this before. It wasn’t even comparable to when he’d been surrounded by darkness previously, where it seemed another presence- unfortunately- was never too distant. If this was supposed to be a dream, it was a cold and lifeless one. The place he found himself was empty. 

Or was it? He swiveled to face the direction he’d felt the sudden appearance of a particularly strong crackle of static, the nothingness disorienting him for a moment afterwards. However, sure enough, after another minute he became aware of… something in that direction.

Feeling a burst of hope, Riku sent himself that way, only to quickly falter as he felt the air change. He waited a moment, cautiously, but nothing happened. Determined still, he pushed forwards. He realized the farther he moved into the void, the more intensely he felt the static. It wasn’t unlike the feeling of placing a hand on the surface of an old television screen, only this feeling seemed to wrap entirely around him.

Something blinked into existence on the horizon. It was a silhouette of a person, and a familiar one of that. 

His heart _jumped_ at the startling appearance of what looked to be his missing friend. Steeling himself against the crackling air, he willed himself to reach the other.

As he crashed through layer after layer of static, each one seeming to echo through his heart, the silhouette finally began to grow nearer. It floated still in the air, void of any warmth or movement, and leaning back as though frozen in a moment of utter defeat. He desperately reached towards one of the figure’s still hands. 

_Please!_

Suddenly, he was blinded as hundreds of harsh, bright blue lights flooded the space around him and the figure. As his head spun from the sudden change, something _shifted,_ painfully, and the lights seemed to grip onto him, piercing his heart and unforgivingly yanking him further into the static. 

His head was ringing, and he wasn’t conscious enough to notice that anything was different. The white noise overpowered all his senses, and the world around him fizzled out into nothingness. 

——————————

_The underground rippled. Something unusual had arrived, something that should not be, yet was. What was it?_

_They did not know what it was. Were there no rules against this? No violations to be found. And yet, it should not be. This was dangerous, and none of Them liked it. Murmurs fluttered throughout the district in the higher plane._

_Where was He? Where was He? For some reason, a location could not be confirmed. Disobedient and always causing problems, that one. They were losing patience with Him. One of Them would have to go searching, evidently._

_**Fallen angel, search the city for the one you betrayed. Go and find Him immediately, and do not return after.** _

_**This will not acquit you from or extenuate your judgement. You may not refuse.** _

_The city itself stood unbothered by discord among angels. Content, thriving, more alive than it had been in years; drifting in a state of restful contemplation. What had bothered it, rather, were the two beings crashing into the world like twin shooting stars._

_Among the tall buildings, reaching out, far, farther, grasping onto every art piece, breathing into every melody Shibuya had to offer, and unaware of the danger painting the path forwards, He slept. As the two outsiders made their way into the Underground, He was not yet aware enough to notice the numbness creeping into the edges of Shibuya. However, it was a change, an abnormality. He did not wake, but He shifted._

——————————

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title - Emptiness And (twewy OST)
> 
> Kicking off this fic with a good ol classic void scene. In chapter 1 we’re gonna be jumping right in! I’m, mostly writing this as a way to put my current unfiltered love of twewy to good use, however I hope you all can enjoy it as well.


End file.
